Songfic: A simple crush
by iAtaraxia
Summary: Two songfics from Westlife. A simple crush that a girl has can't be easy....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A simple crush can be hard. Inspiration just struck me and so I decided to just do it while it still lingered. Sorry if I couldn't update "What hath gone wrong?", I'm still having trouble with the story and songs to suit it.**

A Simple Crush

Years ago....

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what, Neji?"

The young Hyuuga looked around. His father didn't know what was going on with him.

_'I swear I can hear it. Someone is crying...'_ Neji thought as he looked around where it was coming from.

"Neji? Look, no one's crying." his father told him. But, it seemed that Neji wasn't paying attention.

_'From there!'_ Neji pinpointed the area from which the cry was coming from and ran towards it.

"Neji! Wait! Where are you going?" his father chased him.

It wasn't long until Neji found out who was crying. A little blonde girl was sitting on the ground and crying her eyes out.

_'I saw her before....'_ Neji thought and slowly approached the girl. The girlrealized that Neji was approaching her and looked up.

"W-Who are you?" she asked. Her eyes were sky blue and her voice was tiny. She seemed scared of Neji.

"I'm Neji." he replied with a smile on his face.

She still seemed scared.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Neji said, reaching his hand out to her. The little girl trusted him and grabbed his hand.

"PRINCESS!! MY SWEET LITTLE PRINCESS! WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice called out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little called out to her father. After a short while, her father emerged. He was tall and resembled her in a way. He ran to his daughter and lifted her upin the air.

"I'm so sorry I left you." he said.

"That's ok." she smiled.

"Neji! Where are you?" Neji's father called.

"I'm comnig father." Neji said rushing towards his voice.

Once Neji was out of sight...

"Who was that boy?" her father asked.

"Neji." the little girl replied with a smile.

A few years ago....

"Get lost..." he said.

_'DAMN HIM! HE RESISTED MY SEXINESS?!? .!!'_ she thought.

And now....

Ino was just in the mood to go out and do some fun. But, the only problem was, everybody was busy.

Either they were out on a mission....

Or busy training.....

Even just doing something they wanted....

But Ino was in a carefree mood today and didn't bother to force them like she always does. Everyone knew Ino as someone who gets what she wants. Even the prodigy, Hyuuga Neji allowed her to visit him during his training after weeks and months of annoying. I guess he just couldn't take it anymore. But, it was rarely when she visited him.

_'Hm... maybe I should go visit him for once...'_ Ino thought. Though, the thought of Neji shooing her away was going to be a different sight. But she still persisted herself to go and at least say hi.

So she walked to his training spot. She didn't want to waste chakra for a guy who will just ignore her as he did his fanclub.

Yes. Neji did have a fanclub of girls. Along with...

Sasuke....

Shikamaru....

Kiba....

and surprisingly...

Shino...

Wierd huh?

As Ino walked, she saw Neji. He wasn't training or anything.

_'I guess he wants to have a day-off...'_ Ino thought. _'Just like me!'_

But that wasn't true. She always days off. She was rarely called to missions. Unlike most of her friends.

She slowly approached Neji. Neji didn't mind her again. Ino wasn't afraid to approach someone. Even though that that person was her crush!

Yes, Ino had given up on Sasuke and Shikamaru. But Neji's coldness and lack of emotions is what made him so... so... irresistable. And Ino had pain in her stomach whenever she saw Neji. But, for some reason today, her stomach didn't give her pain. Was it that she was beggining not to like Neji anymore?

"Hi Neji." Ino approached him. As usual, just a grunt and a scornful look on his face.

_'He's so inconsiderate....'_ Ino thought. And just as she thought that the stomach pains were over, it just had to find the right time to just make an entrance.

_'Shit! It's acting up again!'_ Ino thought as it came back.

Neji looked at Ino as her face showed a little uncomfortable-ness. He didn't know what was going on. So he just asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah sure. I'm totally fine. I got to go now. See you around." Ino said as she couldn't take the pain anynmore and walked off. Neji didn't bother her and just continued going around Konoha.

Once Ino was at a good distance from Neji, she wondered. _'How can I tell him? That... I... I... Love him....'_

_So much to say  
But where do I start_

But, she knew that Neji would just discard her feelings off.

_Would you listen if I spoke from the heart?_

But, she just wanted to admit it.

_It's simple things  
That keep us apart_

But it's that cold attitude of his that makes her stop.

_You know it doesn't have to be this way_

And she's afraid that she might get hurt again.

_Can't you hear it in my voice  
You gotta listen when I say_

And she wishes for that not to happen.

_Don't let me go when I'm this low  
Why can't we talk about it  
Why can't we figure it out  
I wanna know as people grow  
How do they sort it all out  
Work out what love is about  
So tell me now yeah I've gotta know  
When this feeling I've got won't let go_

The only thing that echoed in her hea was his name. But, if she could only admit it to him, then she could rest at last.

But, she couldn't.

* * *

**END**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the final chapter!**

Ino had been thinking about what she was going to say.

Dare I say it. She was going to admit it. With the help of Sakura of course.

"So.... Neji.... I just wanted to tell you.... that... that... that...." Ino stuttered. This wasn't going to be easy as she thought.

"Look Ino, if you're going to stutter like that, then Neji would have atleast ten miles before you got to admit it to him. You're starting to sound like Hinata when you speak." Sakura said as she helped Ino practiced.

Ino has been gathering up the guts to admit to Neji. But it wasn't working up well as she thought it would. Neji had a totally different vibe than the other boys she liked. Sasuke had totally changed when Sakura opened up to him about her family problems. Naruto had been a bit less of a loud mouth ever since that Hinata had confessed to him. Since he had also like Hinata for some time now. Even Shino was dating a girl named Ayame who was three years younger.

"Oh face it Sakura. It's better that I just stutter in front of him. He'll easily find out that I've been practicing then. He won't be fooled easily. Anyone who is with Neji can't talk straight." Ino sat down on her couch.

Sakura also noticed it that anyone who has a crush on him can't speak straight to Neji. It was true. She has seen a lot of girls stutter right infront of him. And Neji always rejected them.

"Well, if you want to stutter infront of him, then that's your choice. I bet he'll give you a few more minutes before he rejects you." Sakura chuckled on that last sentence.

"That's not helping Sakura! Wait... a few more minutes? Why?" Ino asked curious at what Sakura had just said.

"Well... Neji has known you longer than his fangirls."

"That doesn't mean that he'll give me more time. He might give me lesser time." Ino buried her face in her hands.

"I know. Let's ask Hinata. She might know something!" Sakura immediately grabbed Ino's hands and ran straight for the door.

"Sakura! Wait!" Ino followed Sakura's lead.

Once they were at the Hyuuga compound....

Sakura knocked on the door. Ino was looking at the very large Hyuuga compound.

The door opened and found Neji opening it with a lot of little Hyuugas following him.

"What do you want? I'm busy..." Neji coldly said.

"We're just wondering if Hinata's home?" Sakura smiled.

"Is she your girlfriend Neji-nii-san?" one kid asked.

"I think the other one is prettier!" a little girl said portaining to Ino.

"No. The pink-haired girl is prettier!" the boy said.

"Stop it. None of them is my girlfriend!" Neji said.

The kids fell silent.

_'Even his own relatives are scared of him...'_ Sakura thought.

_'I don't have to be doing this. This is crazy!'_ Ino worried in her head.

_'What are they doing here?'_ Neji thought.

_'I bet the pink-haired girl is Neji-nii-san's girlfriend. He just won't admit it to us.'_ the little boy wondered.

_'The blonde one is his girlfriend!'_ the little girl thought.

"W-Wh-What a-a-are you all standing there for?" Hinata came across them. All of them just stared back.

"They're here for you." Neji said and left. The little kids followed him.

"Wow. They must be his little fanclub." Sakura said.

"Something like that. All those little kids just adore him." Hinata smiled.

"Well, Hinata. We just wanted to ask you something." Sakura said. Ino still hadn't said anything.

"Oh sure."

"Well, if let's say that someone liked Neji... how does she tell him without his cold glare?"

"S-S-Sa-ku-Sakura-chan?! Are you telling me... th-that... you're... done with... Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"NO!! NO! NO!! NO!! NO!! NO! It's for a friend of ours. Right Ino?" Sakura nudged at Ino.

"Uhm.. Yeah. For a friend of ours." Ino agreed.

"Well... the only time where Neji isn't cold or anything like that... is when... it's evening. Late evening." Hinata told them.

"Late evening?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. He's more relaxed when everyone's asleep. He has a habit of going out at night by himself. Sometimes, he even runs into Sasuke or Shino or even Kiba." Hinata said.

"A midnight Stroll you might say?" Sakura said.

"Yes. Exactly." Hinata said.

"Well, then... thanks a lot Hinata. We won't be bothering you much longer. See ya around and thanks for the tip. Our friend will love it!" Sakura waved.

"No problem." and she closed the door.

"Did you hear that? All you need to do is to go on one midnight stroll!" Sakura said.

"But still... I'm... just afraid that he'll reject me...." Ino said looking down.

"But, weren't you rejected by Sasuke?"

"Yeah.."

"And Shikamaru?"

"Yeah.."

"And that guy from Suna?"

"Sakura..."

"And Kiba...." (KIBA?!?!?)

"What?! "

"And... uhm... who else...."

"I get the point now!" Ino yelled.

"Well, then..."

"Ok. I'll try...." Ino finally agreed. And that ended for now.

That night....

'A midnight stroll... doesn't sound too bad....' Ino thought to herself, she was on her window. She was ready to give it a go.

And so she jumped her window.

It didn't take long before she could find Neji. He was in the park, dare I say it again, stargazing.

"I know you're there." He said as Ino walked up.

"I'm not going to attack you ya know."

"Why are you here? And how did you find me?"

"I couldn't sleep. And the stars are beautiful tonight."

_It doesn't take much to learn_

"They sure are..."

'He's not that cold...' she thought.

_when the bridges that you burn_

"Look Neji..." she started off.

_Leave you stranded feeling alone_

She was getting anxious.

_It doesn't take much to cry_

"What?" he replied.

_when you're living in a lie_

"There's something I wanted to tell you..."

_And deceiving that someone who cares_

She amazingly didn't stutter.

_If I could turn back the time_

But, that wasn't the end of it.

_I would put you first in my life ._

"Tell me..." He said.

_And I would risk it all for you_

"Neji...."

_to prove my love is true_

"I..."

_I'll build a wall around my heart_

"I...."

_that would only break a part for you_

"I like you...." she finally admitted. Tears were rolling down her face.

_Can change the way I feel_

"...." Neji didn't say anything at first.

_so tell me what's the deal_

"Sorry, Ino..." he finally said.

_Don't say  
Don't say it's too late_

"I'm not just interested in relationships right now." He looked at her. She looked at him. His eyes didn't give that cold glare. Instead, it gave a heart-warming look.

"I undertsand." Ino replied.

And he gave Ino a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

A few years later....

_And now_

Ino had just came back from a mission.

_The hills are getting hard to climb_

Ino received a phonecall.

"Hello?"

_I'm runnin' out of time_

"I-Ino-chan?" Hinata's voice greeted her on the other line.

_My decisions are pending on you_

"Hinata-chan! I'm glad to hear your voice." Ino smiled.

"Me too."

_And I will accept the blame_

"Ino-chan... I just wanted to ask you if you're doing anything tonight?"

"Uhm... no."

"Well, would you like to come for a group party?" Hinata invited her.

"Sure! No problem!" Ino agreed.

_for burnin' out the flame_

"So... we'll meet later at 7. At the Le Cafe de Blanc."

"Sure!" Ino said.

"Ok. See you later."

"Kay!"

They both hung up the phone.

_Hoping the story will twist once again_

* * *

That night....

"Ino!" sakura hugged her friend.

"Sakura! You're squeezing me!" Ino caught her breath.

"Sorry. But you've been gone for weeks now!" Sakura released her.

"Ino!" Tenten greeted her.

Tenten had her hairdown. Which was a rare occasion.

"Hi Tenten."

"I'm glad you're back!"

"Ino!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw Ino.

"Hi."

"I was starting to doubt if you were ever coming back!" Naruto said.

"Well, I did didn't I?"

"NARUTO!! You owe me money!" Kiba yelled as he entered along with Shino.

"Ki-Ki-Kiba?" Naruto stuttered.

"You owe me money!"

"Well... I don't have it yet!"

"What on earth did you spend it on?"

"...." Naruto didn't answer.

"Not ramen again...."

"Sorry! *:D"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kiba said and started to chase Naruto.

Naruto went for the door and came across Neji.

"Watch it." Neji said.

"Sorry." Naruto said and ran off.

"Hi Neji." Kiba greeted him and ran off.

'Neji still hasn't changed all these years....' Ino thought.

So the party started and ended. They had dinner and a couple of drinks. Ino walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Give me a Sea breeze." she ordered.

"Sure." the bartender said.

Someone sat beside her.

"A round of scotch." he said.

"Ok." the bartender said as he served the Sea breeze.

Ino looked beside her and saw Neji.

"Hi Neji." Ino smiled.

Neji looked at Ino and his expression changed as if he remembered something.

"Come with me." he took her hand and led her somewhere.

* * *

He led her to a garden where they'd be alone...

_If I could turn back the time_

"What do you want from me?" Ino asked.

_I would put you first in my life_

"Look... I've been thinking about what you've said to me a few years ago..."

_And I would risk it all for you_

"Oh... you mean...." Ino said.

_to prove my love is true_

"Yes..."

_I'll build a wall around my heart_

"And I've been thinking...."

_that would only break a part for you_

"That... I may have been... a bit too cold towards you...."

_Can change the way I feel_

"Sakura told me everything the day after..."

_so tell me what's the deal_

"And, I didn't get a chance from then to talk to you..."

_Don't say  
Don't say it's too late_

"About... how I feel for you..."

_Now I'm  
Layin' it all on the line  
For you_

Ino was shocked by this.

"Ino..."

_And I would risk it all for you_

"Ino... I also liked you."

_to prove my love is true_

"I didn't even have the guts to say it then..."

_I'll build a wall around my heart_

Ino was still in a state of shock.

_that would only break a part for you_

"That's all..."

_Can change the way I feel_

"Wait Neji." she came closer to him.

_so tell me what's the deal_

And she kissed him.

_Don't say  
Don't say it's too late_

**

* * *

END**

* * *

**A/N: Please review! How do you like it?**


End file.
